Bolster Evolved
by Sakimoto Ritsuko
Summary: A tiny scene I suddenly thought of on Episode 310. Spoiler free! It's a fantasized scenario by me after all. Newer version of Bolster. IchiIshi.


Lolkay, so, I've decided to rewrite everything(cause it's too unbearable). I will still leave the old version one because I had rewritten this story into a totally different one. You can check out the old one if you want to, it's at the lowest of my story list. Hehe. Enjoy this newer piece of Bolster! :D

* * *

"I like you," Ishida got so worked up over Ichigo being so nonchalant about the lost of his shinigami powers must have made him blurt out his feelings. He covered his mouth with his palms immediately as his face flushed furiously. Everyone in the room was even more shocked than before. Though not as shocked as Ichigo.

"W-What did you just say, Ishida?" Ichigo asked in disbelief, the slight pain in his wound drowned in the happiness bubbling inside of him.

"I-Ishida-kun? Did you just confess to Kurosaki-kun?" Inoue's question was what kept running in Inoue, Rukia, Ichigo and Chad's minds, even Ishida himself's. They cannot believe that Ishida had just confessed to his sworn enemy, Ichigo. Every pair of eyes that were in the room stared attentively at a bewildered Quincy, waiting for an answer.

_Eh? Confess? What the hell? Did Ishida really just said what I heard? _Before Ishida could snap out of his senses, Ichigo had already stood up ignoring the pain as he walked towards the dumbfounded Quincy. Ichigo lengthened his arms and landed them harshly on Ishida's shoulders, surprising both Ishida and the crowd. Ishida who's brain was always fast to react slowed down this time, totally not functioning at all. His cold blue eyes stared into Ichigo's confused yet determined brown ones.

"Say it again," Ichigo requested with a slightly obvious pleading tone.

"Say what?" Ishida can feel the blush rising on his cheeks and pretended to forget whatever that he had say.

"That one,"

"Which one?"

"You know..."

"I don't."

Damn, since when was Ishida so stubborn? Ichigo can feel his eyebrow twitching in annoyance and the smirk that was trying hard not to emerge on Ishida's face made things worse. Well, Ichigo just have to do things his way. That's the only solution to break the wall of stubborn Ishida. The smirk that stretched on Ichigo's lips made Ishida showed fear for an instant.

"Wha- Kurosaki! What do you think you're doing? Let go of me!" Ishida was surprised to feel another heat surrounding him and struggled. His cheeks heating up and his hands trying their best to push at Ichigo's broad shoulders. To no avail.

"No." Ichigo rejected sharply and struggled more into Ishida's neck that feels so warm that he already forgotten the people around them. Ishida stopped his flailing at once when he heard the rejection, stunned for a second.

"I like you too, y'know? So let me hug you." Noticing that he wouldn't hear the same confession twice from Ishida's mouth, Ichigo decided to take the first step. A big part of him was sure Ishida had confessed but that tiny part of him who _still_ cannot believe his ears decided to repel it. After he had confessed, he sure knew why Ishida refused to repeat it once more because it was embarrassing beyond all reason. Thinking about it made Ichigo flush pink. Ishida still haven't gave a reply to Ichigo's confession and he hadn't moved an inch nor twitch since it. Ichigo was starting to worry that maybe he's taking things a little bit too fast.

"That doesn't account to anything." Ishida mumbled softly but loud enough for Ichigo to hear as he found shaky hands embracing the orange haired teen back. The dark haired teen immediately pulled on Ichigo's white yukata, dipping his head lower into Ichigo's shoulder as his body shook. He had fear that Ichigo might not feel the same and the stupid confession he unintentionally blurted out would ruin their friendship. However, everything made a 360 degree turn when Ichigo had hugged him and replied to his feelings.

Ichigo's tensed up shoulders relaxed and a soft smirk greeted his features. This was when he noticed how vulnerable Ishida could be when devoured by fear. The shudder that went down Ishida's spine, his slightly damped shoulder, the tight embrace; everything. Ichigo was glad he likes Ishida too. He couldn't bear to see Ishida break down be it with his feelings or without his feelings. Ichigo tightened the hug too.

"Idiot, you got worried for nothing." Ichigo shifted his head so Ishida can lie on the gap between his shoulder and neck and his chin on Ishida's head. His huge palm patted Ishida's head as he rubbed soothingly on Ishida's back with the other. Ishida never gave a reply but pulled more of Ichigo's yukata, his nails almost piercing through the fabric. Ichigo decided it must be best to remain in this position for a while.

Inoue was the first one to speak after witnessing such a dramatic moment.

"Kuchiki-san, should we leave them alone?" She nudged Rukia's arm who was staring at the couple with amused eyes, snapping her out of her fun.

"Yeah," The petite female smiled. "We should."

Inoue smiled too, feeling happy for the couple although she herself held feelings for Ichigo. Maybe it's time she gives up. No, it _is_ time she gives up. The auburn haired girl sent Chad a gaze and the bulky male replied with a thumbs up. The three of them sat up together and left the room silently. Though the sliding of the paper door was noisy, the couple was too engrossed with each other to notice.

Both Ichigo and Ishida were having a peaceful time until the peace was too quiet and Ishida remembered Ichigo's wounds. He placed his hands on Ichigo's shoulders and pushed him away in one swift movement. Ichigo was too taken aback he got pried off.

"Hey, what was that for?" Ichgo scowled.

"Lie down, Kurosaki." Ishida turned away and pushed his spectacles up with his index finger, cheeks obviously glowing with shyness. He can't believe he had showed that side of him to Ichigo.

"What for?" Ichigo arched an incredulous eyebrow.

"You have yet to recover." After some more self collecting, Ishida managed to die down the blush on his cheeks and face the orangehead, eyes obviously gleaming with annoyance and worry. Ichigo felt loved but they had just started, he didn't want it to end so quickly. He wanted more of Ishida.

"Then lie down with me." Ichigo requested with a playful smirk on his face.

"Come again?" Ishida blanched.

"I miss human warmth," Ichigo whined and inched closer to the Quincy, hands snaking around his slim waist. Ishida looked down at the hands in bemuse before looking back up at Ichigo.

"I refuse." Ishida rejected coldly.

"So mean," Ichigo said to himself, making a hurtful expression before going back to his derpy and determined face. "But I like that about you."

Ishida flushed red and averted gazes with Ichigo.

"You're really cute when you blush," Ichigo mused with a chuckle. "Your pale white skin made it even more visible."

"Lie. Down." Couldn't really find a suitable and convincing retort, Ishida stick to commanding.

"Not if you're with me."

"I already said- Hey!" Before Ishida could react, Ichigo had lifted him up bridal style. Ishida was anxious not because of the way he was lifted up but the wound on Ichigo that might open up again for using such a huge amount of strength so suddenly. "Your wounds!"

"Aww, you care for me so much," Ichigo smirked and leaned in to brush his lips with Ishida's. "If you don't want them to reopen, then sleep with me."

"You sly jerk." Ishida blushed from both anger and embarrassment.

"And you love that sly jerk."

"Like."

"It'll be love one day."

"As if." Ishida scoffed and crossed his arms, looking away from Ichigo. Ichigo looked down at a cutely pouting Ishida and leaned down, whispering Ishida's name in order to make him face him so they can lock lips.

"It will."

* * *

"Knew it the peacefulness wouldn't last long." Rukia smirked all-knowingly.

"Ishida-kun's such a tsundere." Inoue giggled, trying to keep her voice as low as possible.

The girls were eavesdropping for the whole time. Chad let out a defeated sigh after attempting to stop them from invading Ichigo's and Ishida's privacy for numerous times. Though he was happy for Ichigo, finally being able to convey his feelings to Ishida after such a long time.

"Treat him well, Ichigo."

* * *

A/N: They were much more in-character in this one, ne? I was an amateur back then. Thanks for reading!


End file.
